My Perfect Life
by MaxandFang4eva
Summary: No real plot. Just Max as a regular high school. Much better than the summery.R&R, OOC,FAX and other pairings


Max's POV

"Come on ladies pick up the pace," Yelled our coach as we ran laps around the gym. I looked over both my shoulders to see most girls a few feet behind me panting harshly. However, I had barely broke a sweat. Who knows why, I just never really got physically tired. After our laps I leaded stretches and then focused on suicides. To my volleyball teammates and me this was a regular routine, so after our warm ups we huddled.

"Ok ladies our game against Conner is coming up soon and even though they aren't the best we can never be to careful". Sighed our coach Zeb (Don't make fun of her name we all like it). We all laughed and then scrimmaged until it was 6 when it was time to head home. I walked through the parking lot headed towards my red mini cooper. I got in the drivers seat and drove to my house.

My name is Max Ride and I am a junior at Dixie High School. Most would say I have the perfect life, my family is rich, and I'm pretty skinny, definitely not bad looking. I'm the head cheerleader and the star volleyball player. But to top it all off, I have the best boyfriend ever. Sam. He's smart, caring; sweet, but the best thing about him are his abs. Damn those abs.

The first time I saw them we were on our bus and me, the cheerleaders and a few jocks were still left and when we started to play a game. We would blindfold one of the girls and then one of the guys would lift up their shirt, then we would guide their hands onto the guys abs then she would try to guess who it was. It was my turn and my friend Monique blindfolded me. She guided my hand onto a perfectly chiseled chest, since most guys on the football team only had a 4-pack, and this one had at least an 8, I guessed it was the most toned guys on the team whose name was Max. Following my response I heard a few chuckles, and soon after I pulled the blindfold off my eyes to reveal Sam. This was before he asked me out, and I sat before him in amazement. It took all my self-control to just stare at his muscular chest.

Later that night I got a text from him asking me to meet him at the park down our street. Oh yeah did I tell you that we live on the same street. Well we do. So of course I texted him back saying that I would be there in a few. Before I left I put on a fresh coat of makeup, fixed up my hair and put on a pair of sweats. My old T that I was wearing was wrapped in a hair tie behind my back revealing part of my lower stomach. Just to make it look like I wasn't trying to hard. He was pretty hot after all. I walked out the door without telling anyone because I knew my mom wouldn't care anyway and headed for the park.

I arrived shortly after to see Sam facing the opposite direction, sitting on a fence staring up at the stars.

"Hey Sammy" I shouted out as I started jogging to him. Everyone called him Sammy because he would always get back together with his ex like Sammie on Jersey Shore. He turned around and looked at me as I finally caught up to where he was sitting.

"Hey" I hopped up next to him on the fence.

"So you called me here why?" I asked truly curious.

"Well the girls are telling me that you think I'm hot and so are you, so I think that you and me are together now." OMG how sweet was that. I mean it was totally true. I hopped up the fence as did he and we came face to face. Well as close as you can get when you're a good 6 inches shorter than Sam was. He brushed my blonde hair behind my ear and gently I entangled my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. His breath against my neck sent a shiver down my spine. He gave multiple kisses up my neck finally reaching my lips. Our lips moved perfectly together and eventually so did our tongues. Too soon though, we broke apart and Sam gave a huge grin that planted one on my face too.

"See you at school" Said Sam and he started off toward his house. And that was 4 days ago. I love my life it just couldn't get any better, or could it?

Yes I know its short. But its just the Epilogue. And I like it better when they are OOC. And here are the options of what can happen in the story. The answer with the most reviews wins.

**1-fang comes in the story as a helpless emo kid and max makes fun of him**

**2-Max falls helplessly in love with Fang and cant choose between Sam or Fang**

**3-Sam and Max have sex and she gets prego**

**4-You send me ideas about what to do and I will pick 1**

**5-End the story here because I suck at writing**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
